1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a urine collection system, and, more particularly, to a urine collection system for use with float tubes, chest waders and the like when fishing or engaged in other activities in which it is difficult for the user to relieve himself without removal of various gear and without compromising the environment.
2. State of the Art
The use of float tubes for those engaged in fly fishing and other fishing activities has reached a high level of popularity. A float tube is typically comprised of an inflatable circular tube about 3 to 4 feet in diameter. A shell is formed for holding the tube, and has a seat formed therein so as to be positioned in the hole in the center of the tube. The person using a float tube typically wears waders which extend up to the chest to protect his legs and lower torso from prolonged exposure to the cold water.
Typically, the fisherman sits in the seat formed in the tube so that the buoyant tube holds the user's upper torso, arms and head above the water. Fins may be worn on the user's feet to assist the user in moving the float tube to a different location by kicking. Because the arms are not needed to move or steer the float tube, the user can fish or prepare his fishing materials while casually propelling the float tube to a desired location.
One major problem encountered by users of float tubes occurs when the user needs to urinate. In such situations, it is necessary to maneuver the float tube to the nearest shoreline, a process which can take a considerable amount of time depending on the user's original distance from the shore. Upon reaching the shore, the fisherman must remove his float tube, fins, and waders and then seek the nearest restroom. Often times, fisherman either end up urinating inside their waders or urinate on the shore.
Such situations create at least four identifiable problems. First, requiring the fisherman to reach the shore, remove all his gear, and then seek a proper location to urinate significantly reduces the amount of fishing time that would otherwise be available. Second, there may be possible health risks to the user if the user repeatedly waits for extended periods of time to urinate. Third, the environment is significantly impacted where large numbers of fisherman urinate along the shores of a lake or reservoir including harmful bacterial growth in the water itself if urine reaches the water. Untreated human waste can affect other forms of life and create biological hazards. Such environmental concerns are even more important when the reservoir or lake is a source of culinary water. There is a significant risk that human waste may enter the drinking water. A fourth concern is the embarrassment that a person may feel as he paddles his float tube to the shore, knowing that other persons in the area know of his probable intent to relieve himself on the shore. The embarrassment may be even more intense if the user happens to relieve himself before being able to leave the water or remove his gear. Despite these long standing problems, this common practice continues in view of preferable alternatives.
It is well known that portable urinal devices exist, and have found general use in hospitals and other medical applications. There are numerous types of mechanisms which allow persons who are bed-ridden to relieve themselves without need for an attending nurse. One common device for men is referred to as a condom catheter. The catheter has a condom shaped receptacle for fitting over the penis. A hollow tube typically extends from the container to channel the urine into a disposable receptacle. While such mechanisms are well known in the medical art, it has generally been the belief that because urination involves gravity flow of fluid, the urine receptacle must be placed below the level of the waist. In float tube applications where the user's waist is typically below water level, the bag which receives the urine is also disposed below the water surface. The water applies pressure resulting in a compressive force to the urine disposal bag, limiting the flow of urine into the receptacle, and occasionally forcing it back towards the user. This may be especially true if the bag is disposed on the front or rear of the leg, where it is exposed to additional pressure as the user kicks to move the float tube.
In addition, if the device does not include a venting mechanism, the combination of water pressure and air pressure in the bag (if the bag is not initially deflated) or around the bag (within the waders) can be a serious problem. As the user urinates, the air around the bag remains, placing pressure on the urine in the bag. Because the bag is disposed in the waders, there is generally little room for the bag to expand before the resilient waders or air trapped therein begin to provide a compressive force. Those who have attempted to use conventional urinals with float tubes have reported that the pressure build up can cause a considerable amount of pain if the person attempts to urinate more than a small quantity.
One approach in the art to solving this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,240 in which the urine collection reservoir is comprised of a housing having substantially rigid side walls, or sidewalls which, though flexible, are held apart by substantially rigid support structures, to prevent a compressive force from compacting a containment volume defined by the housing. In addition, a vent tube is attached to the housing to vent air in the housing as urine is received from the condom catheter. Such a system is designed to be attached at a point below the user's waist inside the waders of the user.
Each of these urine collection systems require the user to remove a substantial amount of gear before being able to empty any such collection system that has been partially or completely filled during use. Thus, there is a need for a float tube urinal which is not hampered by water pressure, which is positioned above the water surface, and which can be readily emptied without removal of any of the user's fishing gear.